


Corpulent Courtesan

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Fat Shaming, Ficlet, Food Issues, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Prostitution, Self-Acceptance, Smoking, Vaginal Sex, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers





	

Millie took a drag off her cigarette then reached for the last of the Firewhisky, readying herself for her next client. 

There was a knock at the door and she Vanished the bottle, then sprayed herself with cologne at the neck.

She pulled her frilly robe closed before she strode to the door. She'd be undressing soon enough but she liked teasing her clients with just a hint of skin.

Draco had once told her that she'd never amount to anything more than a fat whore. 

While he might have thought she was a fat whore, Millie preferred the title, "Corpulent Courtesan."

What Draco didn't know—and would never understand—was that some men liked a larger woman. 

Craved a body he could hang onto as he pounded her cunt. 

Thighs so substantial a man would nearly suffocate if she tightened them around his head as he ate her out.

An arse he could ride all night long.

Millie could eat cakes and drink whisky as she pleased with nary a fruit or vegetable sullying her plate.

Her Galleons made her way were worth far more than sitting in an office at Gringotts surrounded by revolting little Goblins.

The best part was that she _liked_ sex. In fact, she loved it. She had a waiting list for available openings, she was so busy with her regulars.

Not that she'd ever fuck and tell, but there were some high profile names amongst the men who paid for her services.

"Imagine seeing you again," she said when she saw the young man waiting to be let in. "Just can't get enough of me, can you, darling?"

Scorpius Malfoy stepped over the threshold, carrying a bouquet of roses. "Never."

"Just because these are my favourite, doesn't mean you get a discount," she said teasingly, pressing her lips to his soft cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

Scorpius buried his face between her tits, his cock thrusting deep inside her, hands groping every curve on her body. 

Millie smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, brushing the sweaty fringe away from his face.


End file.
